Bellas love forever
by twilightwisher94
Summary: Bella and Edward get engaged and Bella gets the sacrafice of her life all at one time, while Jacob wants to steal Bella for his own. Read to find out more. oh and REVIEW! plz if you have any suggestions, then tell me what you want to happen in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Love Forever

Proposal

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward asked with my favorite crooked smile. We both knew the answer, and we both wanted to be together for an eternity.

"Yes" I said and started to kiss him until we both pulled away. "_Wait-_ does that mean your going to change me?"

"Bella, I love you, but we'd have to fake your death, plus you wouldn't get to see or talk to Renee or Charlie, and I don't think you're ready for that." he said

"I am, I promise, I love you and want to be with you for eternity and would do anything for that" I said with a big pouty face on.

"Well I guess since we're getting marred, but not till the weekend ok?" I nodded because I was very socked that he actually gave in. I must have had my mouth open wide because he looked a little confused with my reaction.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't believe you gave in that fast or even at all for that fact. Why?" I asked very confused.

"Well I have been thinking about this for quite some time now and I think it's the only way to get you off the subject for 1. Also you'll be with me forever." He said surprisingly excited.

"Well if that's it… oh no, I just thought, now since I'm going to live with you, my worst nightmare is going to come true, Alice." I shivered as I said her name, remembering all the stuff she put me through for unwillingly going to the prom.

"I'll deal with her, plus she already loves you like a sister. Try to be a good sport." Edward said with a big pouty lip, it was even better then mine.

"Fine." Then I muttered under my breath "I hate it when you do that," and looked away with my arms on my chest. Then before I could say anything else he was up against me and I forgot about everything. After we got done with our kiss fest, we went to Edward's house. When we walked in, what I saw made me faint.


	2. disclamer

I am really sorry I haven't written more, but I have a lot of homework and in the last moth I had vacations, funerals, ect. I should be writing another chapter in this next week.


	3. Chapter 2

2. Commitment for love

While I was gone in dream world, I had one of the weirdest dreams ever. It was about the wedding, and totally off subject of what I had just seen, Alice in an almost totally clear dress and I don't want to know why. Well anyway…

"_You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said with amusement. I could tell he was surprised we were getting married at our age, well at least mine. Edward and I looked at each other, but instead of kissing me he went right for my neck. Right in front of Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Roselie, Charlie, Renee and Phil…_

That's when I woke up on the couch in Edwards's room. Then he was right next to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, being really careful not to tell him about my dream. I am so lucky ha can't read my mind.

"Well- about an hour, I didn't think you'd react that bad about that, of I probably would have told you. Alice and Jasper were going out of town for the next week."

"Well don't let me stop them." I looked at the clock on his table; it was now five pm. _Oh no_ Charlie's going to kill me! Edward must have known what I was thinking somehow because I could see it on his face, his beautiful face.

"I think I should take you home before Charlie blows hid head right off his shoulders."

"Ok, but I have a question." Of course he knew that it would probably take a while so he sat back down right next to me.

"Anything baby," Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. I smiled and blushed.

"Where were Alice and Jasper going, and why was Alice wearing that… that thing?"

"Well, they were going to have a vacation, and Alice was wearing that to tell us she doesn't want to be disturbed."

"But where?" I asked in my pouty face.

"She told me not to tell you, but I can't stand that face. They went to a place in Alaska where they can learn to control Jasper's thirst better."

"But _where_?" I asked really impatient.

"I don't know if I should tell you, not till we turn you into a vampress." then he gently grabbed my face and looked at me with a serious look. "But no matter what, promise that when I change you, you will still love me."

"Of course I will always love you. Edward you've had my heart since I first saw you and before that." He smiled my favorite smile and kissed my cheek. Then Edward and I headed down stairs with me in his hands.

"Glad to see Bella had awakened from her deep hibernation," Esme joked.

"Very funny, I thought you were on my side?" I said.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny when you fainted right in Edward's hands." She momentarily laughed, but then quit when realized that I didn't like what is going on be hind my back.

Edward got down so I could get on his back but instead I said, "Let's take the car so Charlie doesn't think that you can fly or something." So he swiped me off my feet and took me to the car. once inside he took my head in his hands and looked serious again.

"Bella, no one can know about the wedding ok?" I tried to shake my head but his grip was too tight.

"But what about my family?" behind us the day grew darker and once again it was raining today.

"If I'm going to change you this weekend than, we'll have to fake your death soon." Edward was inches away from my and I could smell his sweet breath against my face.

"I didn't think about that till now." I wanted so badly to just reach up and touch his face or give him a big juicy kiss. Finally I got up the courage for the first time and said "kiss me." He looked at me surprised too, but eventually kissed me. Then quickly he backed away and started the car. We got to Charlie's house in five minutes. When we stopped he took me in his lap and said, "Bella, if he asks about the ring tell him it's a promise ring."

A nodded and said, "Don't come for another hour, ok?" he looked at me for a while.

"Well yeah, about that-"

"You're not coming tonight?" I asked really disappointed.

"I have to hunt, I haven't hunted for a month Bella. I'm sorry but I promise I will be here in the morning, ok?" I looked at him still wanting him to stay and said 'fine'.

"what is he thinking ?" I asked, it was almost time for me to be inside but I didn't want to leave him.

"Well, he's watching the super bowl so he doesn't have much on his mind. So we're off the hook." He smiled and kissed me then I went inside to what I thought would be a living hell.


	4. Chapter 4

3

Exhausting night

When I walked into the house the game and Charlie came up to me and hugged me. Then I got really scared when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Um, did the Giants win?" I thought, that's the only thing that would make him do that.

"Yes, I love you Bells, we should celebrate- what's this?" he asked as he looked at my ring. Edward and I both knew he was going to ask that question.

"Oh yeah, it's a promise ring. Edward gave it to me!" evidently he took that, because he changed the subject.

"So Bells, I think I'll order pizza, so you can have a break today."

"I'm ok dad, seriously I'll make dinner."

"No. I wont let you." He said. Then I figured that it was no use to argue further. So I gave in.

"Fine I'm going to take a shower and I'll be in bed at 10:00, night." I said as I started for the stairs.

"Night." He said as he watched me go up to my room and get ready for my shower. After I took my shower I decided to pack my things, after all it only two more days of being human. I'll have to leave a lot here, but I can take some. I just wish Edward was here to help me. When I got done I looked at the clock, it was 9:15. I have 45 spare minutes still. I know, I'll pick out what I want to wear for graduation. I had nothing. My final decision was even worse, but I knew she'd be up to it. I was going to tell Edward in the morning that I had nothing to wear and needed to go shopping. So for the next 33 minutes I decided to read a book. I started to read the first book I picked off the shelf. It was a book on Ancient Greece. On the first page it talked about the gods and goddesses, like Selene, the moon goddess and Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. Then I decided to look at my e-mails. My mom has sent me a lot lately. I opened the most resent one and it said:

Dear Bells,

How's Edward? Guess what I just heard

about graduation, Phil and I are going to be there

but we have to leave right after. I can't wait to see

you. I know you'll look beautiful. I love ya! 

I knew she would come for graduation. Well since I had nothing to do I decided to write back:

Dear mom,

Sorry I haven't written back for a long time,

but a lot has happened. Edward is fine, he gave

me a promise ring! I can't wait to see you at

graduation and I'm sorry you don't get to stay.

I love you so much!

I looked at the clock at the bottom right hand corner, it said 9:50. well at least I passed by some time. I finally decided it was time to go to bed; I realized I have a lot in store for me tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: REWIEW!! It was short but the next one is longer!!


End file.
